Hatori's American Daughter
by WinterHawk48
Summary: hatori went to America and had a horrable adventure. nobody knows what happened while he was there but now, 16 years later, Hatori has new housekeeper, from America and they look so much alike... please excuse the spelling enjoy and fly high peoples!
1. Chapter 1

__**Hatori Sohma walked slowly back to his home thinking about Akito, he was sick again and was bathing when Hatori had left thanks to Kureno's help. Why the man stays with Akito he would never know. Maybe it was love, with Akito being secretly a women he suposed it could be true. Opening his front door Hatori noticed a package on the table in his living room. It was three feet long and about two feet wide and all plain brown cardboard, flipping it over he found an envelope taped to it. Opening it he read:**

_**Happy fathers day old man, this should help with the stress. **_

_**Oh, bye the way, you will be having a new housekeeper starting**_

_**next thursday. My plane lands at 10:30 am so let me know if you can pick **_

_**me up or should I get a rental car. Would they except my license because its American?**_

_**Hmmmmm... Anywho just let me know and enjoy your knew toy.**_

_**Atariey **_

__**Hatori rolled his eyes, leave it to Atariey to come up with that brilliant nut job plan. Never mind that they looked so much a like in was almost scary, but then again... after the tests and the genetic experiments, he supposed their similarities weren't that strange. Oh well, nothing to do now but prepare for her arival, he thought to himself as he started to open the box. Inside, was a cover for his office chair with a built in massager. It was already set to the perfect level. Yup, so much alike it was scary.**

**Shigure's house, breakfast time.....**

**"Good morning everyone!" Shigure said cheerful as always as he entered the room. **

**"Why are you so happy this morning?" Said Kyo as he grabed the milk carton from the fridge door.**

**"Well I just got a call from Hari and he told me that he is getting a new housekeeper! Obviously she wont be as amazing as our Tohru but still... this is a big step for Hari having a women in his house, and aparently she is from America! Wont this be fun?"**

**"An American? How did he find her?"**

**"Oh, good morning Yuki." Tohru said as she started to serve him breakfast. "I wonder if she could be a Sohma?"**

**"No, she isn't a Sohma. I belive he met her family on his adventures in America as a kid. He was there for ten months and no one knows for certin what he did while he was there."**

**"So when is she coming?"**

**"Huh? Oh I forgot you were here Kyo."**

**"YOU KNOW WHAT SHUT UP YOU DUMB DOG!"**

**"Will you please just shut up yourself you stupid cat."**

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID YA DAMN ED RAT!"**

**"The only stupid cat in the room you stupid cat." Yuki said calmly. A little to calmly.**

**"Um guys maybe you shouldn't..."**

**" Don't worry Tohru just leave them, we have more important things to do, like plan a welcome party!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_12:15:pm , Hatori Sohma's house_

"I hope everything is to your liking." Hatori said as Atariey settled her bags into her new bedroom. The excitement of getting to live with her father has worn off and a mild anxiety started to set in. What if the other members of the family didn't approve of her staying there, even as nothing more than a house keeper? Dad had warned her to stay as far away from the main house as possible but the fear of him getting in trouble because of her was beginning to overpower the joy of being in the same house. She just hoped it didn't blow up in their faces…

"Yea, everything is perfect I guess things in my mind are just starting to settle. Being here is just so, real it's kind of hard to explain."

"Well if you need anything let me know, I am going to check on Akito." Hatori said and turned to leave the small house, closing the door silently behind him. Atariey coming here was wonderful to be honest. The idea of being with his daughter after all these years was nice. Her presence in his home almost soothing. But if Akito found out who she really was…. No. He wasn't going to think about it. Akito was important to him, being the family head and all but Atariey was his own, and though he didn't want to choose between them, its time he stepped up as a father and became responsible for the child he never intended on having…

"Good Morning everyone we will be having a new student joining us to day. Please make sure to make her feel welcome." The teacher announced as Atariey walked into the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on her as she moved towards the empty desk in the back corner of the room. 'I guess choosing to wear the boys uniform over the girls outfit would attract attention but hey, what self-respecting woman wants to dress like a blue sailor? And besides, black looks better on me anyway.' Atariey thought to herself. After enrolling in the local highschool to finish her studies, Atariey opted to go with the male uniform not only because she liked the color. But because the girls uniform reminded her of a costume from some cheesy American porno. Not that she would say that out loud. But apparently a girl wearing the guys' uniform is still something worth gawking at as her new classmates are following her every movement. As she sat down an began unpacking her things from her bag she noticed a boy with grey/silver hair looking at her from a seat over and smiled a bit when she looked his way. After a brief look he turned back to his work with a slight touch of pink on his cheeks. 'a blush?' she thought as the grinned to herself, taking out her notebook and directed her ears to the instructor.


End file.
